Naruto y Digimon
by Inur
Summary: Tokio. Una noche, un digihuevo aparece en casa del Kazekage. Gaara y sus hermanos conocen a los digimon. ¿ccomo será esta relación cuando aparezca un enemigo? Naruto y Digimon.


Ésta historia es completamente ficticia, en ella mezclo Naruto con digimmon, spero que les guste.

Éstos personajes no son míos, si no de Kishimoto.

Cosas entre "..." voz en off

Letras en. recuerdos

- "¿Crees en los monstruos o los fantasmas? Cuando tienes una experiencia como la que yo tuve, desde luego que creo. Me llamo Temari y vivo en Tokio con mi padre, mi tío Yashamaru y mis dos hermanos, el pequeño es Gaara y el mayor es Kankuro y mis amigos Uzumaqui Naruto, Rock Lee, los dos primos, Hinata y Neji Hyuga y muchos más, Sakura, Ino, Shino... Todo empezó aquella noche, hace ocho años.

"Esa noche empezó como todas; Kankuro, mi hermano mayor, hacía su cuarto viaje al cuarto de baño. Me despertó saltando desde su litera al suelo.

- ¿A donde vas Kankuro?- susurré, abrí los ojos, el cuarto estaba a oscuras casi por completo, sólo un rayo de luna se filtraba por la persiana de la ventana.

- Al baño- respondió él en otro susurro. Vestía un pijama blanco con rayas negras, que hacía juego con su cabello castaño y sus ojos marrones; iba descalzo.

- Iré contigo...- dije sin pensar. Yo, por aquel entonces,, llevaba el pelo suelto y corto; vestía un pijama azul claro, que combinaba con mis ojos verdes y mi cabello rubio; yo también iba descalza.

- ¿Y si Gaara nos llama....?- dijo el mayor y miramos hacia la cama del hermano pequeño, pero él no estaba allí.

- Iré a buscarle- dije y salimos de la habitación; vimos una luz al fondo del pasillo y pensamos que nuestro padre se había vuelto a dormir con la televisión encendida, a sí que me dispuse a apagarla mientras Kankuro Iba al Baño.

Pero la luz no provenía de la tele si no del ordenador de Yashamaru que estaba encendido; allí en el umbral de la puerta apoyado contra la pared vi a Gaara acurrucado sobre si mismo temblando.

El niño era pelirrojo, pálido y tenía grandes ojeras, ya que no dormía nunca por culpa de Shukaku; llevaba un pijama azul claro con dibujos de ositos; también iba descalzo.

- Gaara ¿qué haces? Nos han dicho que no podemos jugar al ordenador tan tarde- dije en un susurro acercándome a él.

- Mira- el chico señaló la pantalla; una cosa parecida a un huevo ocupaba toda la pantalla y se hacía cada vez más grande. Casi sin darme cuenta llamé a mi hermano mayor en voz alta.

El chico vino corriendo justo a tiempo de ver como una luz roja proveniente de la pantalla invadía toda la habitación y...

- Temari, despierta. Voy a salir un rato, cuida de Gaara.

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia la litera de arriba pero Kankuro no estaba allí: me bajé de mi cama y me acerqué a la de Gaara.

- ¿Por qué no lo hace mi hermano? Iba a salir con Sakura a dar una vuelta Papá- me giré hacia mi hermano y lo vi acurrucado en la cama agarrado a un pequeño huevo rojo; abrió los ojos y me miró- ¡El huevo es de verdad!- exclamé

Media hora después en la cocina, estaba llevando nuestro desayuno a la mesa.

Gaara estaba sentado en una silla alta con el huevo sujeto con una mano.

- Mira que irse el fin de semana a casa de Lee, ¡qué pesado... ¡ah! Toma Gaara- dejé un plato en la mesa y seguí con mi labor- ¿necesitas ayuda para cortar las Tortitas?- le quité el plato y empecé a cortarlas-

El pequeño Gaara de tres años intentó coger su vaso de leche, pero tubo que soltar el huevo y éste cayó al suelo y rodó por la cocina. El niño se bajó de la silla y miró por debajo de la mesa, sólo estaba el gato, Corny, de nuestro tío; el niño salió persiguiendo al huevo que rodó hacia nuestra habitación.

- ¡Gaara! Ya te las he cortado... ¿A dónde as ido?-

Le seguí hasta la habitación y... ¡el huevo se abrió! Por la grieta pude ver unos ojos blancos.

- ¡Qué monada! Ven aquí amiguito- dije haciendo gestos con las manos para que se acercara.

Una bola de pelo rojo claro salió del huevo y tras tirar los juguetes de una estantería, se escondió bajo mi cama.

- Gaara, no te acerques a él, puede ser peligroso- el niño no me hizo caso y se metió bajo la cama, yo hice lo mismo. Cogí una cuerda y se la lancé para atraparlo pero, salí despedida hacia atrás cuando el animal me disparó unas burbujas que me dieron en el estómago.

Pero a Gaara no le hizo nada. El chico empezó a silbar y el pequeño animal empezó a soplar burbujas al compás que marcaba el niño.

Tres horas después, a las 13 horas, mi hermano estaba dando de comer a nuestro invitado.

- Gaara, no le des tanta comida o se pondrá malo- el niño tenía una bolsa de galletas en la mano y le daba de comer una tras otra- Vale, y ahora ¿que hacemos con él? Porque no nos lo podemos quedar- el niño asintió- ¿y donde dormirá?- el chico señaló mi cama y asintió- en mi cama no; bueno pues que duerma en el sofá. Le tendremos que decir a papá que es un nuevo cojín.

Sonó el timbre del horno sin predio aviso y nos sobresaltó.

- ¡La comida! Iré a ver- salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, dejando a mi hermano con el bichito rojo. Apagué el horno y regresé a la habitación- ¡Gaara cuidado!

El animalito se había convertido en una bola roja con dos orejas en forma de alas, una cola y cuatro patas pequeñas.

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué as hecho? ¿Qué le vamos a decir a papá ahora? Nos vamos a meter en un buen lío- el bicho nos miró con cara de ángel- ¿tendrá hambre...?- pregunté para mis adentros.

Abrí la nevera y cogí un poco de comida, pero como no tenía tiempo para cocinar, opté por lo más fácil y le quité el plato de comida a Corny.

Mientras en el cuarto, el animal estaba dando saltos en la cama de Gaara.

- 4008, 4009, 4010, 4011, 4012 ... ¡es que no se va a cansar nunca- el animal se bajó de la cama y nos enseñó los dientes- Gaara, dale de comer. – sugerí.

Dejamos la comida del gato delante de él y el animal puso cara de felicidad. Se lanzó sobre Gaara y comenzó a besarlo.

- ¡Tú! ¡deja a mi hermano bicharraco!- me acerqué y se lo quité de la cara, pero se me tiró a mi encima. Tras tirar una silla , desparramar los juguetes de una estantería por el suelo y dar vueltas como una peonza por todo el cuarto, conseguí librarme de él.

Lo lancé contra la pared y de un salto se plantó delante del plato de comida y empezó a comérsela. Yo, asustada, aparté a Gaara y nos escondimos en un rincón.

- ¡Agg! Le apesta el aliento! Éste se larga ahora mismo- dije sacando un poco la cabeza de mi escondite.

Justo en ese momento, una bola de pelo gris y negra saltaba sobre el animal y empezaron a pelearse.

Salimos del escondite y mientras que yo me dirigí hacia Corny, mi hermano se acercó al bicho rojo. Corny, por su parte no se iba a ir sin su comida, a si que se lanzó hacia Gaara y yo para protegerle, agarré al gato, pero este enfadado se volvió con las uñas afiladas y... yo no pude dejar escapar un grito cuando el animal me hizo un arañazo en la cara.

- Bueno, creo que lo dejaremos por hoy- fue lo único que pude decir.

El Gato se llevó su plato y yo me acerqué hacia Gaara.

- Creo que deberíamos recoger ¿No crees Gaara?- dije mirando el desorden.

El niño asintió y nos pusimos a recoger.

- Ya verás cuando Kankuro vea su maqueta destrozada- la maqueta de mi hermano era de una especie de animal extraño, algo indescriptible- se va a poner furioso. ¿Qué le diremos? Que esa cosa de la pantalla le ha roto la maqueta... fuuu...

Continuamos recogiendo. De pronto un olor a comida inundó el cuarto.

- Niños, la comida está lista. ... ¿Por qué está mi gato tan enfadado? ..

- ¡Pizza! De tomate, queso y carne...- me acerqué a la puerta, mientras Gaara se sentaba en un rincón junto al bicho rojo.

- Temari, te llama Kankuro por teléfono..

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Gaara en un susurro casi inaudible.

- jyarimon- respondió el animal.

- Vale, dile que ahora voy- dije ajena a la otra conversación, si no llega a llamarme Gaara. Me acerqué.

- Hermana, se llama jyarimon- dijo esta vez un poco más alto.

- ¿Quién es...?- les miré sin comprender.

- ¿Y qué es lo que eres jyarimon?- siguió preguntando Gaara.

Yo les miraba sin comprender, lista para defenderme.

- Soy un Digimon, me llamo jyarimon y vengo del mundo digital- dijo la bola roja.

- ¡Un qué...!- cada vez estaba más confundida- ¿por qué a él sí le hablas y a mí sólo me haces gestos raros? sólo me silbas!

- Yo me llamo Gaara, Gaa...Ra y ella es mi hermana Temari, Te...ma...ri- explicó Gaara.

- Hola, Gaara, Gaa..ra. hola Temari, Te...ma..ri- saludó el Digimon.

- ¡Si habla!- exclamé.

"Desde ese momento, no soy la misma persona de antes"

Esa misma tarde llamé a mi hermano y le conté todo lo que había pasado.

- Kankuro, no te lo vas a creer. ¿te acuerdas de ese sueño tan raro, el del huevo del ordenador?- dije muy nerviosa.

_- Sí ¿Qué pasa?- respondió él. _

_- Pues es real- dije en un susurro-, oí como se reían al otro lado de la línea. _

_-Pues te lo demostraré- dije un poco furiosa. _

_- Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así...- colgué el teléfono de un golpe y...._

Oí un silbido lejano, que cada vez era más cercano hasta que se hizo insoportable. Salté de la cama asustada.

- Ya me despierto ¿Qué pasa?- me acerqué a la cama de Gaara y miré como un pequeño bulto tembloroso, crecía hasta tamaño gigante- ¿Qué pasa Gaara? ¿le has dado mucha pizza , no?

De pronto apareció ante mis propios ojos un dinosaurio rojo y negro, con dientes afilados que rompió la cama de arriba.

- Menos mal que allí no hay nadie...- exclamé.

De un movimiento el dinosaurio destrozó de nuevo la estantería, pero esta vez la arrancó de la pared haciendo que se desplomara con un estruendo.

- ¡Nos vamos a meter en un buen lío! ¡me castigarán seguro! ¡eh, Gaara! ¿Qué haces Gaara...? ¡Noh!

El pequeño silbó y el dinosaurio, obediente, se giró hacia él, destrozando la mesa de estudio y todas las figuritas de Kankuro. El pequeño sin saber lo que ocurría, se bajó de la cama y se subió a la espalda del dinosaurio.

- Niños ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?- preguntó la voz de mi padre.

- Nada papá, un pequeño... un gran accidente- respondí. El dinosaurio se aproximó a la ventana y saltó al vacío, seis pisos.

Instintivamente, cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de móvil de mi padre, que entonces lo tenía Kankuro y salí corriendo. Por las escaleras de la calle, llamé a Kankuro.

- Es cierto, mira por la ventana- dije y colgué.

Kankuro y Lee, que se estaban contando historias de miedo con una linterna, se bajaron de la cama y miraron por la ventana a tiempo de ver al dinosaurio rojo, con Gaara en la espalda, pasar frente a ellos.

- Tío, el sueño a secuestrado a tu hermano- dijo Lee, con una carcajada.

Kankuro se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo. Tras unos segundos Lee le siguió.

- Espérame, sólo era una broma- gritaba Lee, corriendo por las escaleras.

Mientras el dinosaurio caminaba por la calle, muy cerca de la casa de los Hyuga. De pronto el animal se fijó en una máquina de chocolatinas… y se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¡Eh mira! ¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí- comentaba el niño, mientras él y el dinosaurio caminaban hacia la máquina.

El animal, obviamente, no llevaba monedas y por no esperar a pedírsela a nadie, optó por volcarla y atizarla con la cola hasta romperla.

- ¡Comida! ¿Quieres? Pero sólo una….- el animal había visto algo más interesante, a si que se marchó- ¡Espérame!- el niño soltó las cosas que tenía en la mano y lo siguió.

En esos momentos tres pisos más arriba una niña de pelo negro y ojos blancos miraba por la ventana temblando; y justo a su lado otro chico, como de un año más, hacía lo mismo.

Yo llamaba a gritos a Gaara, pero él no podía oírme.

El dinosaurio caminaba por la calle, cerca de la carretera.

- Regresemos, mi padre no me deja cruzar la calle sin él- pero el otro cruzó justo cuando venía un coche. Pero el animal dio un salto y lo esquivó - ¡Mola!- el niño no entendía nada, pero estaba contento- ¡vamos a jugar ...!

Otro coche venía por detrás del anterior y el dinosaurio lanzó una llamarada, pero el coche lo esquivó y la bola de fuego se estrelló contra una cabina telefónica y ésta empezó a arder.

Yo estaba en la máquina, bueno, exmáquina de chocolatinas llamando a mi hermano a voz en grito.

- ¡Alá!- y entonces me di cuenta de que el cielo se había oscurecido y de que, había aparecido un extraño huevo gigante. Yo me alarmé y empecé a llamar a Gaara con más fuerza.

Al otro lado de la calle, un chico de unos ocho años estaba jugando con el ordenador, mientras su hermano de tres años brincaba a su alrededor.

- Sasuke, deja de saltar y acuéstate- dijo el mayor- ¡Ah! se ha atascado- la imagen de la pantalla del ordenador había vuelto borrosa y confusa y sólo aparecían letras.

- Itachi, mira....- dijo Sasuke.

Pero no era sólo el ordenador de Itachi. Una niña de tres años estaba mirándose al espejo del baño, intentando decidir si hacerse coletas con su pelo rubio o no, cuando sin previo aviso la luz empezó a encenderse y apagarse, intermitentemente.

Una niña de pelo rosa y una frente grande, estaba durmiendo en su cama, cuando sonó su despertador.

- ¡Son las diez!...

El dinosaurio, cruzó por fin la calle y se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Yo, estaba mirando el cielo sin poder creer lo que veía.

De pronto, sonó un grito y una luz inundó toda la ciudad y el huevo enorme desapareció, dando lugar a un gigantesco Terodáctilo, que voló hacia una de las calles laterales de la principal, en la que yo me encontraba.

De pronto lo vi, al dinosaurio con mi hermano en la espalda, y corrí hacia ellos.

- ¡Jyarimon! ¡Gaara!- corrí hacia ellos y llegué a tiempo de ver como el monstruo disparaba una bola de fuego al Terodáctilo- Gaara, venga, vámonos de aquí- el chico se libró de mi agarre y se aferró al dinosaurio.

- No está mal, pero ahora es mi turno ¡Fuego ¡Destructor!- dijo el volador mientras disparaba una bola negra, que provocó una explosión y que muchos escombros cayeran sobre el dinosaurio. Yo pude apartar a Gaara, antes de que los escombros nos aplastaran.

Mientras, un chico rubio de ojos azules y tres líneas en las mejillas, jugaba con un coche de juguete muy cerca del lugar de la explosión, en un tercer piso.

- Naruto, apaga la luz y duérmete...- el chico levantó la cabeza al oír la explosión y se acercó a la ventana.

También, un niño de pelo negro, un pijama muy grande y gafas oscuras, miraba por la ventana con el teléfono en la mano.

- ¡Eh, Shika! ¿as visto eso? menuda explosión! ¡eh!- miró el teléfono que estaba marcando cosas raras, como el ordenador de Itachi- ¡Se a cortado!

Cuando se despejó el humo de la explosión, pudimos ver, que el dinosaurio se había hecho mucho más grande y más peligroso.

- Oye ¿Gaara, no te habrás hecho daño?- pregunté muy preocupada.

- ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó el niño señalando a la criatura.

- No es Jyarimon- respondí.

- Me llamo Groulmon- respondió la criatura.

- Pues, por mí vale- contesté.

Groulmon se irguió y lanzó una llamarada, a lo que el otro respondió con el mismo ataque de antes.

Las explosiones se sucedieron una tras otra y la destrucción iba en aumento.

- ¡Noohhh!- lloraba Gaara, intentando librarse de mis brazos que lo agarraban.

- Pero qué pasa? ¡Ahhh!- un último ataque envió a Groulmon al suelo.

- Groulmon, levántate porfa...- gritaba Gaara.

- Gaara, no puedes hacer nada...- el Terodáctilo se acercaba a nosotros, cargando su ataque- ¡Groulmon! Reacciona, se acerca...- me tapé la cara con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a mi hermano, no quería ver nuestro fin.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Gaara estaba intentando silbar, pero no podía ya que había respirado un poco de humo y tenía tos.

- Déjame a mí- cogí aire y silbé lo más potente que pude.

El sonido retumbó en toda la calle. Despertó a una chica de cabello negro y ojos negros, alertó a un perrito blanco que se puso a ladrar.

- ¿Akamaru qué pasa?- dijo un chico de pelo negro y rallas rojas en las mejillas.

Y a un niño gordo que se estaba comiendo un pastel de chocolate, el cual, miró por la ventana de su cuarto.

El silbido también llegó a los oídos de Groulmon., Éste se levantó de un salto y lanzó otra llamarada que provocó otra explosión, pero cuando el humo se disipó, Gaara y yo estábamos solos en medio del desastre.

- ¡Groulmon! ¿Es que no quieres jugar más conmigo? ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Gaara.

Lee y Kankuro llegaron enseguida, pero yo no supe que contarles.

- "desde esa noche, yo no creo en los monstruos, creo en los digimon. ¿y tú en qué crees?


End file.
